La boda de mi mejor amiga
by Betzmyn
Summary: half AU, Len pensó que los amigos, solo pueden ser amigos y nada más.Que pasará cuando su mejor amiga le anuncie su matrimonio. Tendrá que buscar una respuesta e ir contra el tiempo para romper una boda. LenxPilika update cap 4
1. Capitulo I: Una llamada importante

**-- La boda de mi mejor amiga -- **

**Por: Betzmyn**

**Capitulo I: Una llamada importante**

"_No, puedo prometerte que entre nosotros no puede haber nada, ¡¡solo somos amigos!"_ – Se escucha la voz triste de una mujer dirigiéndose al hombre ante ella

"Si, cierto. Si un hombre y una mujer solo son amigos…….solo…..mmmmhmm… " – Se detuvo un momento a pensar que era lo que continuaba, pero detuvo el sonido del televisor

"Olvidaste la línea Len" – Dijo Jun al entregarle a su hermano mayor un cuenco mediano, con una crema dulce en él – "Así que es tu turno de batir esto"

"Por qué se supone que estamos perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera" – Dijo al comenzar a mover en contenido del recipiente, que tenían todos lo ingredientes para preparan un pastel – "Si comes mucha azúcar vas a engordar más de lo que estas"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no estoy engordando!... mejor dime que paso con tus líneas anteriores" – Repicó ella, ya que una semana antes habían hecho una apuesta en que tenía que memorizarse las líneas de los protagonistas de la película, para retar la buena memoria de su hermano menor. Aunque todo había ido iban hasta ahora.

"Claro que no lo olvidé" – Se defendió, no dejando que su hermano ponga en tela de juicio su memoria… aunque él sabía que lo había olvidado – "Solo... estaba preguntándome"

"¿Preguntar... sobre la línea?"

"El ¿Por qué un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser solo amigos tantos años sin tener otra clase de sentimientos?"

"Si se conocen tan bien se puede dar el caso que tengas sentimientos más fuertes que solo amistad" – Dijo ella muy segura, pero empezó a cambiar el tono de su voz para sacarle algo de información a su lindo hermano – "Tu eres amigo de Pilika por algunos años... Y eso me puede dar una pista de que estas enamorado de ella"

"No tengo porque responder eso..." – Dijo algo sonrojado aunque no era muy notorio – "No tengo sentimientos serios sobre ella..."

"Si bueno como digas... bueno mejor te dejo reflexionando voy a descansar un rato" – Dijo al levantarse del sofá en el que estaban – "Y avísame cuando el pastel este terminado"

"_No la he visto hace un año así que no puedo estar seguro de lo que siento... ¡pero que estoy pensando, eso es culpa de Jun por darme tantas ideas tontas en mi cabeza!" – _Pensó con frustración al no saber como manejar sus sentimientos, si bien no la había visto hace un buen tiempo, Horo Horo se había encargado de hablar cada día de ella a sus amigos, y lo bien que la estaba pasando en Inglaterra con sus estudios que ya estaban por terminar.

Pudo recordar como fueron por 3 largos años compañeros de Universidad, compartiendo juntos las variadas clases que habían tenido juntos. Si bien Pilika era un año menor, la mayoría de los cursos eran casi iguales. Y esto les ayudó a que su relación de amistad fuera creciendo cada vez más. Aunque todo tenía que acabar ya casi al cuarto año, donde sus profesiones tomaron un lugar distinto, comenzando por la beca que obtuvo la peliazul, para llevar estudios en Inglaterra por los 2 últimos años; sin duda era una gran oportunidad que cualquier estudiante no dudaría en aprovechar.

Len también hizo un traslado hacia China nuevamente por esos dos años para estudios y ayudar a su padre en los negocios que tenía. Pero ya estaba de regreso en Japón y pensaba quedarse una larga temporada.

Hasta ahora no se podía explicar porque había tenido que hacer amistad como una chica como ella, es decir, hay un millón de mujeres que darían lo que fuera por un poco de su atención. Pero al final con la que más se comunicaba era con Pilika... a menos que haya sido por el hecho que era la hermana de Hoto Hoto, y hacerlo enfadar era más que divertido... aunque esa respuesta no lo convencía mucho.

Quizá hace largo tiempo atrás no le había tomado mucha importancia a su presencia, es decir, solo estaba en el grupo para apoyar y hacer entrenar a su hermano. En cambio ahora ya la conocía mejor por el hecho de haber pasado unos años con ella y convertirse en su amiga. Quien iba a pensar que su vida pueda cambiar tan rápidamente.

Casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Después de bacilar un poco, solo lo cogió para responder

"¡¡LEN!"

Len solo alzó una ceja al escuchar la enérgica voz por el auricular. _Vida larga al poder de sus pensamientos. – "¿_Pilika?" – Habrá sido acaso que la chica estaba tan aburrida como para llamarlo? ¿Cuánto le habrá costado esta llamada como para no hacerlo aunque sea una vez cada 6 meses aunque sea?

"¿Por qué no viniste al aeropuerto?" – Se pudo escuchar su voz como una acusación – "¡Mi hermano dijo que te había invitado!"

En ese momento se detuvo. Ese Hoto no le había dicho nada, él nunca tuvo ni una sola idea que Pilika había vuelto de Inglaterra. O era acaso que le estaba dando Alzheimer... ¡Eso no podía ser, solo tenía 23 años! – "El nunca me mencionó nada parecido"

Solo hubo una breve pausa – "...Esta bien, no importa. Seguro han estado discutiendo otra vez. Lo importante es que ya sabes que estoy en Japón y que extrañé a todos mis amigos, ¡además que tengo grandes noticias!"

"Después de han pasado un par de años, espero que tengas la oportunidad de contarme lo que haz hecho"

"Si claro. Pero la mayor noticia que tengo que darte es que..." – Hizo una pequeña pausa a lo que iba a decir – "¡¡ME VOY A CASAR!"

Esa noticia le venía como si un baldazo de agua helada le hubiera caído. No sabía que palabras exactamente decir – "¿Con quien?" – Fue lo único que salió de lo profundo de su garganta. Pero tratando de adivinar, no creía que ella se casara con alguien tan idiota que tuviera un menor de 235 de coeficiente intelectual. Si antes parecía algo tonta quizá, pero al conocerla podía notar que tenía una buena personalidad y que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiese

"¡Lizerg!"

Olvidando su anterior pensamiento. La única de la Familia Usui que merecía su respeto, estaba en las manos ese pedazo de Té verde.

"¿¡Por qué?" – Solo fue el comentario que le pudo decir

Pilika solo pudo reír in poco – "Lo amo, ese es el por que"

¡¡Esa es una razón estúpida!

"De todas maneras, Yo personalmente te invito para pasar algún tiempo juntos después del incidente del aeropuerto. No creo que vuelva a confiar en mi hermano nuevamente… vas a venir o tengo que ir a recogerte en tu propio auto"

"Yo iré, pero solo será por cinco minutos!" – Aunque no sabía el por qué, pero la noticia le había caído como bomba

"Esta bien, te estaré esperando" – Después de esto, colgó

----------

"Escuchaste eso, ¡Ella se va a casar!" – Dijo en voz alta mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el sillón

"Y que tiene de malo¿?" – Dijo Jun apareciéndose de la nada hasta donde estaba su hermano sentado, ya que había escuchado toda la conversación desde el otro teléfono – "Por lo menos ella tiene una vida de la cual disfrutar en comparación con otra persona que yo conozco"

"¡Se va a casar!" – Repitió, no dándole importancia al anterior comentario

"Ya lo dijiste, pero... como te sientes¿?"

¿Que como se sentía, un '_es buena para ella' _no era la primera cosa que le venía a la mente, sino un _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por quése tenía que casar, no tenía una vida suficientemente feliz como para terminar de esa manera.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quien era él para tomar esa decisión. Si ella insistía en casarse (y arruinar su vida) cometiendo matrisuicidio, él no tenía nada que decir sobre su decisión.

"No lo sé"

"Yo no diría feliz, tampoco triste, quizá un poco confundido... un poco sorprendido, no estas asustado, indiferente no creo..."

"¡Ya deja eso!¡Pero si soy uno de sus amigos, porque no consultarme primero"

"¡Por qué tendría que hacerlo!"

"¡Soy su amigo!" – Seguía insistiendo – "No se supone que según Tamao, los amigos tendrían que hacerlo y ella no..." – Su voz fue tomando un tono alto con cada palabra, sus ojos estaban cerrados y el teléfono en sus manos estaba apunto de romperse, aunque salió volando unos cuantos metros

"Len cálmate, aunque sé como te sientes"

"¿Así?"

"Si" – Jun juntó sus manos y miró a su hermano de una forma calculadora – "En si te estas involucrando demasiado con lo que le pueda pasar a Pilika y que te sientes relegado…….. bueno no importa" – Trato de dejarse entender y claro hacer entender a Len como se sentía, aunque con lo testarudo que es mejor es hablar con una piedra

Len se estaba volviendo loco, aunque no lo mostrara exteriormente. Pensó en dejar su confusión, pero ahora que Jun le decía como se sentía, quería zanjar este asunto. Siempre pensó que tenía la respuesta para todo, pero ahora al no saber esas respuestas se sentía como un pez en el agua sin saber a donde dirigirse.

"Yo no me siento relegado... así que dime que significa antes que deje quemar ese pastel y limpiar toda el lugar hasta que el último terrón de azúcar desaparezca"

"No me hagas reír. Pero de todas maneras te lo diré" – Tomó un gran suspiro para mantener la calma – "Te sientes relegado porque Pilika no se tomó la molestia en decírtelo primero. Y eso quiere decir que en verdad te interesa... quiero decir, tu la amas, Len"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Oh Si. Te sientes tan molesto porque ella se va a casar, un poco más y te pasas tres horas en el teléfono diciendo lo inútil que puede ser Lizerg, hasta que puedas terminar con eso..." - Se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del horno que indicaba que el pastel estaba listo – "Solo piénsalo"

"¡No hay nada en que pensar!" – Len se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos antes de poder visitar a Pilika, ya que tenía que mantener bien en alto su autocontrol y no ir a matar a Lizerg de una vez por todas.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Él no podía tener ningún sentimiento sobre ella. Solo eran buenos amigos, porque simplemente no se podía quedar así para siempre. Y ahí se añadió su incógnita que tuvo desde un principio ¿Es posible que un hombre y una mujer solo puedan ser amigos?.

Tiene que ser así. Por ejemplo Yoh y Anna se habían conocido muchos años, no se llevaban bien y ahora….…. Ahora están casados. Alguien más... El estúpido de Hoto, todavía no tenía una relación formal con nadie... pero se nota que está hasta los huesos por Tamao... y ellos se conocieron hace mucho tiempo... ¡Maldición! Sentía que su teoría se iba por el desagüe cada vez más despacio. Quizás él estaba enamorado de Pilika

"Yo la amo" – Fue lo único que pudo murmurar. Y así como pensó en que esa era la idea más cercana a lo que verdaderamente sentía, al instante se le venía a la cabeza un gran obstáculo: ¡Lizerg!

"Ahora que planeas hacer¿?" – Apareció Jun ante sus ojos, mientras terminaba con un pedazo de pastel que tenía en las manos

"A que te refieres... Estás esperando que detenga la boda, y me ponga en ese lugar"

Jun solo lo miró inquisidoramente – "Hermano, ¡que pasó con el 'poderoso' Len Tao, ¡Te estas dando por vencido! ¿?"

Él solo la miró

"Len tu no harás semejante cosa, además para el día de la boda falta un tiempo razonable, donde cualquier cosa puede pasar. Todavía tienes tiempo para tomar el lugar de Lizerg y ponerte en su lugar el día de la boda"

Len solo miró pensativo y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada, tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la reunión con sus amigos. Quizás se podría quedar un poco más de cinco minutos.

(((((((((Continuará))))))))))

Hola a todos! En verdad no se como comenzar a disculparme con los que leen mis fanfics. Quizá pase un año y yo no actualizo ninguno, eso lo sé, estoy conciente de eso. Puedo tener tiempo suficiente para escribir alguno, pero necesito mucha concentración para que me salga algo bueno, y todavía no tengo la necesaria. Pero espero que pronto me sienta relajada para poder escribir los demás que tengo pendientes. Con todo lo de la Universidad, que ahora comienza un ciclo bastante duro para mí, veré que puedo hacer.

En este fic si no me sale algo de humor, es porque solo lo hago para hacer algo, por nada en especial. Pero de todas maneras espero que les guste. No si será verdad que no se puede responder reviews aquí en la historia, así que todos sus respuestas a lo reviews los voy a poner en "My Profile"

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia! Bye Bye


	2. Capitulo II: Todos juntos

**-- La boda de mi mejor amiga --**

**Por: Betzmyn **

**Capitulo II: Todos juntos**

Casi en la parte principal de la ciudad se encontraba el apartamento de Horo. Sus ahorros, el trabajo y lo que le mandaba Pilika de Inglaterra habían rendido frutos, al poder conseguir un buen lugar habitable. Ahí fue el lugar donde llegó Len después de quince minutos de viaje, lo que hizo fue tocar la puerta principal, que después de unos segundos se abrió dando paso a un abrazo que sintió por parte de la chica peliazul.

"¡¡Len es bueno volverte a ver! ¡¡Si que haz cambiado mucho!" – Fue lo que dijo Pilika al darle una vista rápida a su amigo, el cual denotaba que había madurado más físicamente y eso gracias al ejercicio que hacía diariamente, el cual no había sido en vano

Len se pudo fijar bien en la peliazul, todavía conservaba su mirada juvenil, su largo pelo azul ya un poco ondulado, un cuerpo 'saludable'. Es decir una gran dignidad femenina.

Como es que él no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos anteriormente. Ahora esas cosas que no había notado hace ya bastante tiempo estaban entrando a sus sentidos a mil por hora, tan solo en unos minutos. Él solo le devolvió el abrazo.

"Oye ya esta bien que hayan sido amigos y que mi linda hermanita lamentablemente te haya conocido, pero ya es suficiente" – Dijo Horo no muy convencido de la relación que había entre los dos, si bien la noticia que su hermana le había dado de que se iba a cazar con Lizerg casi lo intoxica, peor es saber que engañaran a Lizerg antes del matrisuicidio.

Len no dijo nada, solo intercambio miradas con Horo, dispuestos a pelear si fuera necesario y los demás solo miraban comos si esperaran a que terminaran el ritual que siempre seguían, es decir, encontrarse, intercambio de palabras ofensivas y pelear.

"Chicos no creen que ya es suficiente" – Intervino Tamao al tomar la mano de su ahora novio para detener la pelea visual

"Solo es nuestro cambio usual de saludos" – Dijo Len volviéndose hacia Pilika – "Lamento llegar tarde. Yo..."

"Tenía trabajo que hacer" – Terminó de decir la muchacha, emitiendo una leve risa, podía entender a Len, porque se había enterado que ayudaba a su padre en unos negocios

"De todas maneras tus noticias me tomaron por sorpresa, así que no pude planear nada" – Dijo con suavidad – "Quizá hubiera estado a tiempo si ALGUIEN me hubiera avisado de tu retorno" – Terminó mirando al aludido

"De todas maneras no habrías estado en casa"

"Y no pudiste enviar un estúpido mensaje"

"Como si lo hubieras revisado..."

"¡Horo!" – Dijo Tamao para que ya dejara de pelear

"Porque no mejor salen un rato, después de todo ya tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con Pilika" – Dijo Yoh ahí presente

"Si, y Tamao dale algo de comer a Horo para que ya no moleste" – Dijo Anna aburrida de tanto espectáculo

"Oye tengo ideales más fuertes en la vida que solo comer ajajajajaj" – Rió Horo

"Que tal crear un buen fumigador antiplagas contra ti mismo"

"Soy biólogo niña, biólogo"

"Mejor la hubieras hecho de payaso" – Dijo Len

"Contigo no estoy hablando"

"Mejor acompáñame Horo, que preparé comida para ti"

"En serio que deli n.n" – Dijo siguiendo a Tamao hacia la cocina

"Váyanse antes que acabe de comer y siga molestando, seguro que tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar" – Dijo Anna también parándose del sillón y yendo a la cocina

"No me esperaba esto, aunque no hubiera sido lo mismo con esto"

Len no le hizo caso al comentario – "Como has estado?"

Pilika le dio una sonrisa radiante – "Muy bien..." – Lo tomó del brazo y salió con afuera del apartamento para respirar aire fresco, mientras le contaba como le había ido en Inglaterra. A las innumerables personas que había conocido, a los cursos tan entretenidos y didácticos de la universidad, algunos de los trabajos que tuvo que buscar para poder mantener una buena vida en ese lugar.

"Siempre quise conocer ese lugar, y ahora parece como un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque se me hace extraño que tu no hayas pasado por ahí"

"Tuve la obligación de ir algunas veces por ahí, pero no fue nada entretenido"

"Seguro tu padre quiere que te vayas acostumbrando para que puedas hacerte cargo mas libremente de sus negocios"

"Seguro que si" – Después de decir esto, quedaron en silencio por un minuto, disfrutando de vista – "Puedo hacerte una pregunta, sé que es redundante, pero de todas maneras."

"Claro porque si!"

"¿Por qué casarte con Lizerg?"

"Bueno... eso pasó cuando lo encontré por Inglaterra, en verdad me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrármelo ahí... Como él vivía ahí nos empezamos a reunir más frecuentemente, y a salir por diferentes partes. Así pasamos más o menos un año, hasta él fue quien me pidió que me casara con él"

Aunque lo contado no tenía ni un sentido para Len. En que se pudo fijar ella en Lizerg? No sabría opinar que podían haber hecho a lo largo de ese tiempo en Inglaterra los dos, aunque puede ser suficiente tiempo para los dos que se enamorasen... pero de todas maneras porque tuvo que ser él... no pudo haberla conquistado con su sentido de inferioridad, o le habrá dicho que con ella a su lado se iba a volver más fuerte... jajajajajajaja eso si era un buen chiste... no era que tuviera nada en contra de Lizerg, pero de todas maneras... habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo...

"¿Hablando de cosas pasadas?"

Los pensamientos del chino fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz del inglés, además que Pilika se soltara de él y fuera corriendo hacia los brazos de su novio de un salto, quien le correspondió el abrazo mientras reían. Y Len estaba seguro que se sentía enfermo cuando los vio, en verdad eso era desagradable.

"Hola Len, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos" – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque por el momento en que estaba pasando el chino, se podía decir que este lo veía como si estuviera triunfante por su premio.

Len solo correspondió el saludo muy cortésmente. Si quería que su plan funcionara correctamente no tenía porque ser enemigo de Lizerg. Esta bien que sea un amigo suyo (aunque siempre tuvo sus desconfianzas), pero en esta ocasión parecía que estaban en un diferente contexto.

"Len te puedo pedir un favor" – Dijo Pilika acercándose a él, a lo cual chino solo asintió – "Vamos a comprar solo un momento, podías ir a avisar a mi hermano que volveremos en un par de minutos, ¿Si?" – Le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas para que aceptara su petición

"Claro, porque no" – Dijo al dar media vuelta para retirarse... ahora si no podía aguantar, acaso el no podía ir también... ahora tenía que volver al apartamento solo a encontrarse con el desagradable Hoto...

)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(

"¡Increíble!" - Comentó Len con su tercera copa de vino entre las manos y fijándose en Horo. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá y para sorpresa de los demás que aún estaban en la cocina, no había ninguna pelea por parte de los dos. Parecía que el televisor era el objeto común entre los dos.

Todo este tiempo el chino estaba pensando en la relación que podían haber tenido Pilika y Lizerg, pero ahora sus pensamientos querían formar palabras. Se suponía que el licor tenía que sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, no hacerlas presentes.

"Que pasa, ¿un mal día?" – Preguntó Horo al cambiar de canal una y otra vez

"No es eso" – Respondió un poco irritado – "Solo pensaba en la manera que tu hermana esta terminando su vida"

Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Horo que dejo el control en paz – "No te entiendo û.u" – Dijo medio extrañado por lo que había escuchado

"¡Vas a dejar que se case con Lizerg!" – Dijo casi medio gritando – "Haz podido ver que más intenciones puede tener"

"Claro que lo hice" – Dijo algo indignado – "Lo que sienten es mutuo, tampoco voy a dejar a mi inocente hermanita en bandeja de plata. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz!"

"Hacerla feliz usando el método equivocado no es hacerla feliz... Además para que casarse si tiene una larga vida para disfrutarla, y si lo hace llegado el momento, ¡¡¿Por qué con el!"

"¡Entonces con quien debería casarse entonces!" – Dijo Horo poniendo más atención al televisor, y olvidarse lo que estaban discutiendo, ya que si bien era su hermano, el no tenía ningún derecho en meterse en las decisiones que tomara su hermana

"Porque no yo" – Murmuró en voz baja, inaudible para Horo. Len solo dejo la copa de vino en la meza, disgustado consigo mismo por tomar licor para solucionar sus problemas, el cual solo le traía más confusión. Solo una cosa estaba clara en su mente: ¡¡¡El quería a Pilika! Y parecía que Horo no sería de mucha ayuda. ¿Por que siempre tenía que hacer las cosas solo?... bueno, viéndolo de esa manera las cosas deberían salir mejor, como siempre.

(((((((((Continuará))))))))))

Holitas, no se si estan leyendo el fic. No mucha gente me ha dejado review pero bueno, como siempre mi linda amiguita que se supone que ya leo el anterior capitulo estaba por aquí. Jejej bueno de todas maneras me falto decirles que mi ex nick era Tigresita, que por razones personales me lo cambié

Bueno ahí esta el capitulo que prometí, espero que el otro salga pronto, no los voy a hacer muy extensos…

Bye bye


	3. Capitulo III: El sabotaje comienza

**-- La boda de mi mejor amiga --**

**Por: Betzmyn **

**Capitulo III: El sabotaje comienza **

Eran las diez de la mañana, horario normal que la mayoría de las personas elegían en un fin de semana para poder levantarse; ya que tenían dos días de full vagancia. No como cierto Len Tao que ya estaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos para mantenerse en buena forma... si bien ya poseía un físico excelente, la costumbre nadie se la quitaba. Y con mas ganas ahora, después de ese trágico día en su vida, que le habían informado que la boda de Pilika se realizaría en tres semanas... TRES SEMANAS... quizá había contado con unos meses, después de todo uno o tres meses más no marcaba mucho la diferencia, pero TRES SEMANAS le parecía demasiado... ¡tan desesperadas estaban las personas en cometer tremendo acto!... no era que estaba en contra de casarse, pero la involucrada no era cualquier persona sino especialmente PILIKA... Aunque tampoco quería desearle a su amiga que se quedara sola para toda su vida... solo que el problema no era ella, sino el otro involucrado, en este casi Lizerg... y como lo volvía repetir, no era que odiara a Lizerg ni mucho menos, pero que sea ÉL entre todos los hombres en el mundo, eso lo sacaba de sus casillas...

Bien lo único que tenía que hacer era calmarse para poder pensar mejor, ya que hace una hora había malogrado su bicicleta estacionaria por la sobrerecarga que tuvo, así que tendría que comprar otra...

Ahora solo le quedaban exactamente dos semanas y cuatro días en la que se celebraría la boda entre sus amigos, la cual no tenía que llevarse a cabo como de a lugar. Así que había pensado en como poner llevar a cabo su plan y este solo sería el primer paso. Para esto tenía también el apoyo de su hermana, la cual no era mucha, ya que como ella dijo solo lo ayudaría a que no se le vaya mucho la mano o que no intente algún homicidio... Como el de ahora, que tenía una ganas enormes de realizar su plan que por él hubiera estado en la casa de Horo para recoger a Pilika desde las seis de la mañana, pero según su hermana no era una hora recomendable, así que tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de ir.

Como ya era una hora adecuada para presentarse, cerró su computadora portátil donde estaba jugando solitario hace unos momentos, para poder vestirse adecuadamente y poder salir. Así que después de media hora salió rumbo al apartamento de Horo Horo.

Jun solo lo vio salir por la puerta principal directo al auto, dando gracias a todos los espíritus que al fin su hermano había comenzado a vivir su propia vida, no que era que antes no lo hacía, sino que tenía muchas responsabilidades como para poder llevar una apropiada vida privada.

)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(

En el apartamento de Horo, donde el susodicho todavía se encontraba en media noche por lo menos en el quinto sueño, ya que tenía que aprovechar que era fin de semana. Tamao y Pilika lo habían tratado de levantar pero era inútil, porque cada vez roncaba más fuerte y seguía moviéndose para cambiar de posiciones, claro que esto no fue desaprovechado por su hermanita, la cual le tomó un par de fotos de recuerdo.

Junto con Tamao, quien se había quedado a dormir en el apartamento para acompañar a Pilika, salieron a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para poder comenzar el día, ya que todavía no habían hecho planes para salir a pasear.

"No se como has podido dormir con todo ese ruido" – Comentó Pilika bostezando discretamente

"Puede ser... la costumbre" – Dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras abría las cortinas para que entrara luz solar en la habitación.

"¡No me digas que haz legado tan lejos con mi hermano!¡Yo pensé que era un tonto en esas cosas y..."

"¡¡Pero que cosas dices Pilika!" – Le cortó inmediatamente la pelirosada antes que dijera alguna barbaridad, sin mencionar que estaba más roja como un tomate – "¡¡Solo tenemos una relación sana!"

"Anda vamos no digas eso, ni que fuera pecado!... aunque eso quiere decir que no hubo nada de nada" – Esto último lo dijo algo pensativa, ya que ella tampoco podía decir que tenía mucha experiencia, porque en realidad no la tenía... pero bueno estaba hablando de la situación de su hermano, y viendo como iban las cosas no iban a profundizar su relación por lo menos un largo tiempo más... como ahora, porque quien iba a decir hace mucho tiempo, que la hermanita menor se iba a casar más rápido que el grandulón del hermano mayor

"Mejor cuéntame como te va con Lizerg" – Le dijo sirviéndole una taza de té bien caliente

"Hasta ahora todo esta bien. Nos divertimos mucho cuando fuimos a la fiesta la otra noche... aunque no es que sea celosa ni nada parecido, pero bueno ya sabes como son las demás mujeres cuando ven algo que les gusta, y Lizerg hasta ahora no tiene el suficiente carácter como para deshacerse de ellas... ya sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¡Claro que sí! No sabes como a Horo se le van los ojos al ver un par de piernas caminando por las calles... aunque sé que..."

"¡Que ellas no le van a hacer caso!" – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas, lo que les causó mucha risa. La cual fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

Pilika fue a ver quien era y se topó con la cara de Len en la entrada – "OH! Len que sorpresa! no esperaba verte aquí!" – Dijo a dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo

"Hola! Esperaba que tuvieras tiempo para que salgamos!" – Dijo algo entusiasmado contagiado por el humor de su amiga

"Claro que si! Pasa!"

Ni bien saludó a Tamao, esta se fue a preparar más té para el invitado con algo de comer, y Pilika se disculpó poder irse a vestir y salir lo más pronto posible. Así que él se sentó en la mesa a esperar por ella.

Después de unos minutos más Horo ya estaba en la mesa en cuerpo presente; se había levantado por las risas de las muchachas y por el nombre de Len Tao que entraba a sus oídos desde la puerta principal. No era que no lo tolerara, sino que dejar a su hermanita junto a Tao era peligroso; no después de saber que se iba a casar con Lizerg... aunque esa podía ser una de sus excusas pero no la más exacta, la cual era que es muy sobreprotector con Pilika... claro que el nunca lo reconocería. Así que no le tomó más de cinco minutos en asearse y cambiarse rápidamente.

"¿Que estas planeando hacer con mi hermana?" – Preguntó directamente Horo

"No planeo hacer nada con tu hermana, solo que ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer y decidí salir con Pilika a pasear, por el simple motivo que lo la he visto en todo este tiempo que estuvo fuera... ¿Algún problema con eso?"

"Si hay uno" – Dijo tomando un sorbo de su té – "No dejaré que ella vaya sola contigo"

"No estaré sola con ella, Lizerg también vendrá con nosotros"

"¡Espero que así sea!"

"Dices eso como si no me conocieras, y tu hermana ya es lo suficiente mayor como para decidir lo que a ella más le conviene y deja de sobreprotegerla de esa manera que nadie te la va a quitar" – Le dijo Len muy seriamente lo que dejó sin palabras a Horo

Pero antes que pudiera decir nada Pilika ya se encontraba en el lugar lista para salir, así que se despidieron y salieron rumbo al auto que se encontraba afuera esperando por ellos. Aunque Horo aun se encontraba en el apartamento pensando sobre lo que le había dicho el chino anteriormente, y de repente tenía razón al decir que tenía miedo que le quitaran a su hermanita. Pero sus pensamientos fueron borrados por el abrazo que recibió de Tamao.

)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(

"Hace tiempo que no hablábamos de esta manera Len, en verdad si llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos las caras, en verdad me alegra que hayas tenido todas esas responsabilidades" – Comentó Lizerg mientras intercambiaban experiencias de vida. Los tres estaban sentados en una cafetería que encontraron por el camino para poder conversar a gusto

"Si, gracias... " – Dijo con cierta voz algo monótona

Aunque Len hubiera preferido estar a solas con Pilika un rato, y no de hacerla de violinista frente a la pareja. Sentía algo de incomodidad viendo como a Pilika se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que mencionaban algo con respecto a la boda que se iba a realizar pronto. Y eso le daba más ganas de poner a cabo a su plan, no era que lo haya pensado mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos sería uno de sus primeros pasos.

No estaba muy enterado de la vida de Lizerg como para poder usar eso en su contra, pero lo bueno de todo es que el día anterior pudo localizar una muy buena red de contactos en casi toda Europa que lo pusieron al día de cada cosa importante que hizo Lizerg en su estadía en ese lugar. Claro que en ese momento no pensó sobre cargos de violación contra la vida privada de los demás, pero si nadie lo descubría, él tampoco iba a decir nada. Además, tampoco le iba a recordar cada detalle de toda su vida, pero por lo menos lo más resaltante.

"También estaba pensando en poder seguir estudiando, claro que esta vez aquí en Japón"

"Pensé que te gustaría quedarte en Europa, es decir debe ser algo frustrante no poder estar allí" – Dijo en un acento algo divertido disimulando muy bien alguna palabra hosca

"Europa es un lugar maravilloso, pero no mucho como para vivir" – Intervino Pilika en la conversación, pero de todas maneras dejo un rostro medio sospechoso en Lizerg

"No lo decía por eso, sino mejor dicho estar tan ocupado y no dejar tiempo necesario para su calendario social" – Trató de seguir hablando en un tono de siempre, además de impedir que Pilika pudiera intervenir, por lo menos hasta decir toda la idea – "Quiero decir, es algo frustrante no poder balancear los estudios con salir con algunas de tus enamoradas. Muchas citas por atender y a la ves estar lejos"

"Yo no tengo citas tan seguido..." – Dijo algo inseguro por la sospecha que este tenía de Len, es decir lo que había dicho había sucedido en el otro continente y no aquí... no era que lo tuviera como el más profundo de sus secretos, pero nadie lo sabía... hasta ahora...

"Por eso deberías darte un tiempo para atenderlas, digo el trabajo y es estudio a veces pueden ser muy absorbentes" – Dijo mientras tomaba un sobre de su bebida y darse cuanta que Pilika miraba a Lizerg sorprendida – "Es decir cuantas enamoradas has tenido..."

"Que quieres decir con eso..." – Dijo Pilika algo ofuscada por el comentario

"Ya sabes personas que son tus amigas, pero son más que eso..."

"¡Claro que sé que significa!" – Len se quedó callado ante la mirada fulminante de Pilika, en otras palabras estaba en verdad desconcertada de lo que acababa de escuchar – "Tienes algo que responder Lizerg, cuantas novias tienes" – Dijo colocando su mirada fija es su novio. A lo que Lizerg estaba más que nervioso y no sabía cual sería la palabra correcta

"mmm... Solo unas...cuantas..."

OH Dios esto si estaba bueno, sino fuera por la fuerza de voluntad que poseía hace rato que se hubiera reído hasta perder el conocimiento, tan solo escuchar la respuesta y ver la cara de Lizerg era más que suficiente. Además el estaba libre de polvo y paja porque sinceramente no había mentido con respecto a las 'novias' de Lizerg que en verdad fueron un grupo considerable de chicas que suspiraban por él, unas en Europa, otras en Japón. Y el tampoco es muy santo como para no caer en los brazos de alguna... esto si era comprobado cien por ciento.

"¡Quieres decir que estuviste saliendo con otras hasta después que me pediste que me casara contigo!"

Lizerg solo abrió sus ojos bien grandes al escuchar las palabras de Pilika, había perdido el control total de la situación en la que estaba, en verdad hay momentos donde el inconsciente funciona mejor – "Digo, Yo TUVE"

"Cuando fue la última ¿?"

"Ehhhh... cuatro… tres meses atrás... digo..."

"¡¡De todas maneras estuviste con chicas hasta después que me pidieras que..."

"S-si, DIGO NO!" – Este si que era un mal momento para estar en paz con su conciencia y decir todas esas estupideces que salían despedidas de su boca sin ningún control – "Yo rompí con ella. Le dije que tu eras la única mujer para mí y ella entendió, desde ese momento ya no la vi"

Claro y mi tía es la reina de España! "Que tal si nos calmamos un poco, estoy seguro que por lo menos te lo dijo verdad?"

"Claro que no, no tenía ni una idea de esto hasta el momento" – Dijo muy abrumada, así que se paró – "Por favor Len llévame a casa" – Le pidió saliendo fuera del establecimiento

"Que se supone que pasó aquí" – Se dijo Lizerg en voz alta

"Digamos que son viejas costumbres que tienen desde la universidad, estará bien"

El otro solo lo miró extrañamente "Bueno, creo que esto pasó por mi culpa, te daré un concejo" – Dijo algo rápido antes de irse – "No la llames para disculparte por lo menos en la próximas veinticuatro horas u alguna otra cosa. Estará en una mejor posición para atenderte cuando haya dormido. Créeme"

Después de eso fue hacia el auto y llevó a Pilika a casa rápidamente. Después de esto el marcador estaba aún en su favor por un punto. Aunque sonara como si Pilika fuera un premio, no lo era. Solo trataba ganar una nueva oportunidad para ganarse su afecto y poder ser algo más que amigos.

(((((((((Continuará))))))))))

Al fin puedo descansar de este capitulo ya subido... pensé que nunca lo terminaría, sé que no es mucho y ni que fuera mi mejor hazaña pero lo hice en mi tiempo libre, la cual es poca por mis estudios que tengo, y eso si no lo puedo recuperar. Así que siento la demora.

PD: Sus reviews están en mi Profile, no se olviden de revisar (hasta que por lo menos sepa que se puede contestar en la misma historia)

Bye bye


	4. Capitulo IV: Buscando ayuda

**-- La boda de mi mejor amiga --**

**Por: Betzmyn **

**Capitulo IV: Buscando ayuda**

Las últimas cuatro horas del día, dos personas se encontraban paseando por el centro comercial, mientras que la gente alrededor estaba aprovechando las ofertas de primavera. Esto era algo que no había estado en el plan de Len, ya que pensó que Pilika quería ir a casa a descansar. Aunque no habían hablado mucho en el camino, la peliazul le pidió que la llevara a un sitio distinto.

La mayor parte del tiempo ella se pasaba verificando su celular cada pocos minutos, aunque solo una llamada provino del aparato, la cual le causó un susto muy grande pensando quien podía haber sido, pero lamentablemente solo era Horo que estaba comprobando si efectivamente su hermana estaba bien y su inocencia también.

"Ni siquiera puede mandar un mensaje!" – Dijo con una voz irritada, cerrando por décima vez su celular al no encontrar nada en el. Al parecer Lizerg se había tomado en serio el consejo de Len.

"Bueno, ya deberías saber como es él" – Dijo tratando de darle indiferencia a su voz. Ya que en verdad sentía un nudo muy grande en la garganta al ver como le causaba un gran pesar a la muchacha y tan solo algunos días que ha estado de retorno, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, así es como trabajaba él.

Ella solo fijo su mirada en él – "Se supone que lo hice, pero con todo de lo que me he enterado hoy, en verdad estoy dudando en que pude haberlo conocido. Tú debes saber más cosas de él, lo conociste antes que yo!"

_Ah si! había olvidado eso! _Movió un par de veces su cabeza como intentado recordar algo – "Que quieres que te diga, no es que lo haya conocido mucho tiempo, pero me pude imaginar que pasaría algún día algo como esto... no pienso que se haya mostrado indiferente ante todas las atenciones de las chicas que había a su alrededor!... y tienes suerte que haya sido una mujer y no un... Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!"

"Eso no era lo que preguntaba" – Le dijo al escuchar la última frase, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o miserable ante la respuesta. Pero igual le causo algo de gracia.

"Solo pienso que seguro se le olvidó la etiqueta apropiada para disculparse"

"Si claro, no vendría a ser el último hombre en la tierra que se olvida de pedir disculpas de todas maneras" – Dijo al apagar el celular y ponerlo en su bolsa de compras

Len solo miró de reojo a la muchacha y pudo ver una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – "YO por lo menos si me disculparía, lo creas o no. Si verdaderamente la amara, estaría a sus pies cumpliendo cada uno de sus deseos... a pesar que otra personas me llamen frío y sin sentimientos..." – Decía mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor para dejar a Pilika en casa

"Claro que no te llaman así!" – Le dijo algo ofuscada por lo dicho antes, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

"Déjame terminar: malo, enigmático, enigmático, serio, sexy, galán imperial, letal, adorable... "

"Que tonterías dices!" – Rió, mientras se apoyaba sobre la ventana del auto, para sentir un poco el viento – "Y no olvidemos lo egoísta..."

"Ok gracias por hacerme sentir mejor!" – Dijo algo irónico. Si bien él nunca creyó en todos esos adjetivos que provenían de las bocas de esos ignorantes, podía tomar muy seriamente el de ella – "Pero en verdad, Yo me disculparía... contigo"

"Si lo sé..." – Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, hasta que Pilika puso su mirada en su bolso y sacó un sobre – "Es para la fiesta de compromiso, mañana en la tarde... estoy invitando a ti a Jun, si no están ocupados"

"Ten por seguro que estaremos ahí, trataré de llegar más temprano"

"Eso esta bien" – Dijo sonriente

De ahí el resto del camino fue en forma silenciosa, los dos metidos en sus respectivos pensamientos

)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(

"Muy bien ya lo anoté, pero no te quejes después si nuestro padre viene en persona a hacerte recordar tus obligaciones"

"Mientras él pueda hacerlo, yo no tengo nada que ver, cancelar un par de citas no lo van a perjudicar en nada, él las puede hacer solo"

"Que Dios te oiga hermanito!"

"Jun que es ese ruido" – Preguntó al escuchar un sonido de algo rompiéndose al otro lado de la línea telefónica

"Es que... Lee Pai Long está cocinando algo... no hagas caso, ya aprenderá a no romper algo más" – Dijo algo tímidamente – "Mejor dime como te fue con Pilika!"

"Bien, tengo que admitir que funcionó"

"Claro que tenía que funcionar! Yo te lo dije!... pero necesito detalles..." – Así que Len empezó a relatarle toda la historia punto por punto, haciendo que Jun empezara a reírse como no lo hacía hace ya mucho tiempo

"Tienes mucha suerte que todo haya marchado bien, sino hubiera tenido ganas de deshacerme de alguien"

"No digas tonterías, pero la última parte que me dijiste estaba interesante, una fiesta ahora puede darte más oportunidades. Espero que llegues pronto para que veas lo que tengo preparado"

"Que quieres decir!"

"Solo vuelve!..." – Jun colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a otra parte de la casa, todavía muy entusiasmada por lo que iba a hacer

La mayor Tao se apresuró en ir a la parte de la sala de estudio y empezar a buscar en un compartimiento de la biblioteca unas carpetas donde se encontraban todas las cosas que había acumulado Len, él tiempo que había estado en la universidad como reportes, certificados, diplomas y todo eso. Y así puso encontrar como una especie de anuario, donde se había puesto todos los nombres y datos personales de las personas que habían estudiado junto con él. ¡Sabía que algún día lo iban a necesitar¡Si tan solo Len supiera escuchar!

Tratando de abrir un fólder muy reconocible, ya que fue personalmente ella, quien se tomó el trabajo de ordenar lo que contenía y así poder expandir su amplio campo de contactos, ya que quien sabe cuando vayas a necesitar de ciertas personas.

De ahí salieron muchos sobres rosas que contenían miles de tarjetas en su interior. Así que después de una larga investigación, pudo saber que eran cartas de las fans que había tenido Len en la larga temporada de universidad, que estaban llenas de mensajes de admiración. Y que si no fuera por ella, todo eso habría estado hace mucho tiempo quemado e incinerado.

Después de elegir algunos números telefónicos de las más famosas 'espias' de la intimidad de su hermanito, empezó a llamarlas. Y las más importantes chicas eran aquellas que habían estado en nada más y nada menos que Europa en compañía del 'lindo' Lizerg, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Porque fue ella personalmente quien le dio la base de datos a Len para que buscara a aquella muchachas. Y ahora sería ella quien cumpliera el sueño de aquellas chicas para que vieran a Len, mejor que en sus propios sueños.

Y si la pregunta era, por qué molestarse con todo eso? No tenía mejores cosas que hacer como para estar ayudando a su hermano? No tenía una vida que cuidar? Para Jun era poca cosa molestarse en responderlas, porque lo único que quería que su hermano sea feliz y si tenía que ayudarlo, lo haría aunque le cueste la vida... bueno tal vez así no, pero la hacía sentirse bien poder ayudar...

)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(l)(

"Estas segura que te conozco ?" – Preguntó a la chica que se encontraba en frente de él. No lograba reconocerla del todo, se le hacía muy borroso el recuerdo que tenía de ella, auque dudaba que la haya visto antes... en verdad que esa cabellera rojiza y ojos pardos, y más que nada aquella delantera excesivamente grande, no se le hacía conocida...

"Claro que si... pensé que tendrías una buena memoria... ¡Estoy feliz de poder verte!" – Dijo la chica completamente entusiasmada, mientras se abrazaba a Len como si fuera un chicle

_A que loca se había atrevido Jun a traer!..._ ya que ante tal acto, solo pudo hacer todo lo posible por sacarse a la chica de encima y que dejara de asfixiarlo

"Jun podrías decirme que..."

"Anda Len por lo menos puedes decir 'hola'... acaso no recuerdas a tus amigas de universidad. Y mira que se tomó el trabajo de venir hasta aquí solo para hacerte una visita"

"Huh...?" – No era hora de estar balbuceando, pero ahí estaba comportándose como si su mente estuviera en blanco, no era que tenía una mala memoria pero viéndola mejor... _OH santo dios – _"Mi… Midori!"

"¡No pensé que se hiciera tanto juego mental para acordarse¡Pero si me prometes una cita tal vez te pueda perdonar!" – Dijo soltando una risita nerviosa

_Ahí iba de nuevo una de sus peores pesadillas de toda su vida universitaria_... aunque no era que le desagradara, sino que desde que la conocía no hacía más que aparentar una relación con él que nunca hubo y nunca la habrá, de eso estaba seguro, y eso era lo que en verdad detestaba de ella... no hasta el punto de odiarla, pero por lo menos no llegó a captar su atención por mas de cinco minutos... es decir la chica no tenía nada mejor que hacer que perseguirlo a donde él iba, creo que al único lugar donde no lo seguía era el baño...

"De todas maneras, puedo decirte que te lleves bien con ella, ya que esta aquí para ayudarte"

_¡Ella¡Ayudar¡En donde se metería la policía cuando se la necesita!_...

"Si! Para eso justo vine, escuché que finalmente estabas dejando libre tus hormonas!" – Dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras se veía las uñas – "Ya estaba pensando que te estabas pasando para el otro equipo, pero bueno eso no es de importancia" - Aunque a este comentario la que soltó una carcajada fue Jun, a lo que recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su hermanito – "Aunque siempre pensé que tenías gustos extraños"

Con este comentario ya se podía hacer la idea que Jun le había contado TODO y seguro con lujo de detalles... Tan obvio podía ser que él haya estado enamorado de Pilika y que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de nada... muy bien ese era otro asunto que resolvería después, por el momento quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir su hermana ante todo esto...

"Jun podrías explicarme que es todo esto"

"Bien Len... sé que eres un aguafiestas de primera pero por lo menos puedes hacerme caso por segunda vez en tu vida. El plan de hoy no salió tan mal, así que para adelantar las cosas, mejor es seguir con el plan B lo más rápido posible" – Explico con un poco más de detalle antes que su hermano se desmayara – "Así que está Midori y las chicas para poder ayudarte..."

"¡Espera un minuto, que chicas?"

"Eso te lo explico después. Por ahora lo más importante es armar el plan para que todo salga bien..."

_¡DIOS, YA ES HORA¡LLÉVAME! _

"No tienes que preocuparte de nada Len, conozco a Lizerg mejor que él mismo así que haré un gran trabajo..."

"¿En verdad que lo conociste en Europa?"

_Por favor que alguien me diga que esto es una pesadilla!_

"Claro que sí. Nunca le dije que conocí a Len aquí en Japón, así que no creo que lo sepa, aunque de todas maneras Pilika no se puede enterar de nada"

_O que me haya dado un golpe en la cabeza y esté en estado de coma!_

"Espero que no, pero nunca imaginé que hayan tenido alguna relación, lo digo porque no parece como si fuera a lanzarse a los brazos de una mujer así de fácil sintiendo algo por alguna otra"

_Todo su vida en la tierra había tenido paciencia para lo que surgía, pero esto ya es demasiado _

"Ya sabes como son los hombres. No fue tan difícil hacerme amiga de él y lo demás ya fue factible. Aunque parecía sano, no era un tipo de mi gusto; así que no llegamos muy lejos..."

_Bien! Haré como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso _

"Si ya me contaste que estaban con él, cuando ya estaba saliendo con Pilika"

"Aunque me daba algo de penita por Pilika, pero de todas maneras no podía dejarlo ir, me gustaba verlo sonrojado cuando me acercaba a él"

_No era momento de preguntármelo, pero a que loca había traído! _

"Cuando se sienten intimidados son unos tontos"

"¡Apuesto por eso amiga!"

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír compartiendo sus pensamientos, aunque había que decir que a Jun no le hacía mucha gracia lo que estaba diciendo y escuchando pero si era para darle más confianza a la muchacha, haría lo posible para que pueda ayudarlos, ya que dudaba que Len con su bello genio pudiera colaborar en algo...

Y que se diga de Len que estaba más que mareado por las tonterías que podía escuchar en sus oídos. Lo único que quería era botar a la tal Midori y poder discutir mejor con su hermana sin interrupciones y saber de donde diantres había sacado a aquella chica...

"¡Ya esta listo hermano para la fiesta de soltero que van a tener!"

(((((((((Continuará))))))))))

Listo! Ya esta un capítulo más de este fic! Sé que los capítulos son cortos pero si lo hago más grande nunca terminaría, ya que lo hago solo en mi tiempo libre, así que espero terminarlo lo más pronto posible

Gracias por escribir a anni-fer,Cheza A-Sakura y Lol por escribirme n.n

Bye bye


End file.
